


The Quintessence of Dust

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes having someone else there for you can make getting up in the morning a lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quintessence of Dust

Bright light streamed in through gaps in the blinds, dyeing the specks of dust that danced before Shinji’s eyes every colour of the rainbow. He had to get up soon. He had made plans, had things to do that had to be done, yet the simple act of raising his head from the pillow seemed like a mountain blocking his path. So he just continued watching the dust floating in that sunbeam that seemed so kind yet cruel. The sounds of cars passing could be heard outside, almost reminiscent of that of waves crashing on shore. People were getting on with their day. People who were stronger than he.

From the other side of the room, the door creaked open, its usually muted tone seeming deafening in the surrounding quiet. A voice softly called his name, saying it as a question, but he didn’t answer. He just continued watching the dust.

A few moments passed and he felt the other side of the bed lower. A moment more, and a pair of soft pale arms wound their way around his naked torso, a familiar body pressing itself lightly against his back. “You should get up soon,” the voice murmured.

Shinji didn’t respond.

A moment of silence, and then “You don’t have to, but I would like it if you did.”

He shrugged.

A thumb rubbed lightly against his chest, comforting in its touch. “I’d going to get a start on breakfast. I’d like it if you join me.” The figure started to move away, but Shinji didn’t want it to. Not yet. Not ever. He turned around in the retreating arms, wrapping his own around the other tightly and burying his head in his chest. Kaworu was wearing a thin tawny shirt that Shinji had picked out for him a few months earlier, thin enough that Kaworu’s body heat emanated from it easily. He was warm and familiar and _his._ And he had promised that, for as much as Shinji believed he didn’t deserve him, he always would be.

He took a deep breath, inhaling Kaworu’s scent, and loosened his grip. “I’ll be out in a few minutes,” he finally agreed.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
